Contra-reloj
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Quizás no importaba tanto el final como el inicio, porque su vida apenas eran fragmentos regados que valían la pena recordar. Parece que esto es todo susurró. Sí le contestó.


Contra-reloj

.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta fic participa en la actividad "amigo secreto" del Foro La aldea oculta entre las Hojas

Regalo navideño para **HinataYaoi**

.

.

 _"Solo en la agonía de despedirnos, somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor"_

 _._

 _._

Tomó su mano en un gesto de intimidad raro en él, los lánguidos ojos azules le miraron con una especia de asombro y melancolía, sintió el agarre cerrarse más, la respiración pausada, el pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente, sabía que la despedida estaba próxima. En aquel cuarto de apenas dos habitaciones el héroe de la Hoja terminaría sus días en la tierra, sin gloria, con apenas un breve recuerdo de su gloria pasada, su piel antes lisa y llena de vida, ahora estaba marchita, seca, su mano había perdido la energía tan conocida. Tres meses habían bastado para que la enfermedad terminará de expandirse por completo.

−Parece que esto es todo− susurró sonriendo quedamente, sentía la vida ocurriéndose de los dedos, aunque intentaba enfocar a la persona que estaba frente a él, le costaba demasiado por el esfuerzo.

−Sí− le contestó su acompañante, su semblante serio no se deformó ni siquiera un poco, su voz seguía siendo firme, entrelazó sus dedos aún más, su piel caliente sintió un extraño escalofrió al tocar aquella piel fría− Es hora que duermas… no tienes que preocuparte de nada.

Notó una sonrisa en aquella boca que le supo amarga, Sasuke se inclinó para darle un beso que apenas sintió Naruto.

−Gracias por traerme a la aldea…

−Dijiste que aquí querías dar tu último aliento…

Sasuke tomó la mano con más fuerza.

−No tengas miedo, Sasuke− La voz de Naruto se hizo lejana y silenciosa, apenas un hilito de voz.

No tuvo que contestar nada, Naruto había dejado de respirar, sus ojos se habían mantenido mirándolo fijamente, su mano seguía sostenía a la de él. Le tomó varios minutos dejarla. La pesadez inundó su cuerpo pero no se dejó caer, cerró los ojos del rubio y admiró por última vez su semblante, ya nunca más lo vería reír o enojar, hacer tonterías, jamás podría sentir de nuevo su piel.

Cuando Salió afuera estaba Sakura esperando, no necesitaron decir nada.

−Puedes, hacer todos los preparativos− le dijo al cabo de unos segundo− estoy seguro que muchos querrán despedirlo…

−Sasuke…

−No hay necesidad de que me quede. Me he despedido.

− Acaba de morir, Sasuke, por lo menos quédate unos días…

−Si me quedo… ¿el dolor disminuirá? ¿La sensación de pérdida se irá? – Preguntó, Sakura quiso abofetearlo pero comprendió que no lo decía de manera despectiva sino totalmente en serio− él fue mi compañero por veinte años y… sabíamos que esto pasaría, estábamos listos. No fue una sorpresa, tuvimos tiempo de despedirnos. He vivido este duelo desde hace meses, Sakura.

Sasuke espero una respuesta pero al no tenerla dio media vuelta, se quedó unos segundos sin estar seguro si avanzar o no, atrás Sakura lloraba quedamente.

−No tengas miedo, Sakura− dijo él antes de avanzar.

 **.**

 **.**

Su respiración parecía volver a la normalidad, Sasuke le observó de reojo al notar que tosía levemente, volvió su mirada al libro que tenía en sus manos, la noche era fría y le preocupaba un poco el silencio que los envolvía, no era común en Naruto estar callado, sabía que era debido a la enfermedad que le estaba carcomiendo, recordó el diagnóstico y quiso reír aunque era un gesto vacío y sin animo. Ellos ya no era jóvenes, era casi un milagro que hubieran sobrevivido hasta esa edad siendo ninjas, sirviendo a la Hoja, recordó cuando se enfrentaron a aquellos ninjas desertores, una faena difícil, pero ahora parecía todo más calmo, después de todos la generación que había surgido iba más aprisa, no dudaba que pronto habría entre ellos nuevos ninjas más poderosos.

Hundido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando Naruto le observó, volvió a ser consiente cuando sintió apenas el roce de sus dedos sobre los de él, cuando volteó a verlo el rubio le regaló una amplia sonrisa que él solo pudo devolver apenas en una gesto tenue.

−¿Has tomado la medicina?− preguntó.

−Sí, −respondió sin alterar su sonrisa un milímetro− es muy amarga ¿sabes? Creo que me hace más mal que bien.

Sasuke no contestó, de alguna manera esa situación se había vuelto casi insoportable para él, evitaba hablar mucho aunque nunca fue previamente un hablador, ahora cada palabra sentía que debía medirla, sopesarla. Naruto nunca se quejaba, no peleaba y parecía seguir con normalidad, era cuestión de días que las consecuencias de su enfermedad habían empeorado, aunque también tenían que ver los medicamentos que tomaba que le quitaba mucha energía y lo ponían a dormir por horas y que no tenían la efectividad que debían tener.

−Deberíamos dormir− dijo una vez más poniéndose de pie, Naruto le siguió con la mirada y se puso de pie también, aquella cabaña era lo más seguro que habían encontrado, y no porque ocultaran su rastro uno porque Naruto no podía estar en lugares húmedos. –Mañana debemos viajar mucho, al parecer en el país de las olas se está gestando un golpe de estado.

−¿Has hablado con Sai?− preguntó Naruto acercándose a la cama que compartían−¿te ha dado instrucciones?

−No− Sasuke tomó asiento, el rubio se ponía una especie de pijama que lo cubriera bien− Pero me ha dicho que el Hokage ha tenido algunos problema con aquel país, debemos ir. Si partimos mañana, nos tomará una semana, estoy pensando en ir al país del Hierro, es un lugar más cálido.

El silencio obligó a Sasuke a mirarlo. Naruto estaba mirando a la nada, el cabello siempre rebelde ahora era apenas un opaco amarillo. Reparando en que era observado el rubio lo encaró, se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que el Uzumaki caminó a la cama y se metió en ella, el Uchiha se recargó sin llegar a acostarse, el respirar pausado de Naruto le preocupaba, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de viajar pero tampoco podía dejarlo, era una regla entre ellos no dicha que no podían volver al mismo lugar.

−¿Te sientes bien?− se atrevió a preguntar cuando sintió que Naruto no contestaba, los ojos azules de clavaron en él cómo espinas.

−Sasuke− dijo al fin, la voz había salido rasposa− creo que… es tiempo que volvamos a la Hoja.

 **.**

 **.**

Había despertado con una ligera tos que no le prestó atención, llevaba unos días sintiéndose fatigado pero lo atribuyo a que habían estado viajando por mucho tiempo sin descanso. Era raro para él enfermarse pero no pasaba más de dos días para aliviarse, así que cuando el tercer día llegó y él seguía con aquella tos que más que doliente era molesta, le consultó a Kurama, pero este le había dicho que no había nada en su sistema que pudiera detectar.

−Quizás deba ir con Sakura− Comentó a su compañero.

Ya no era adolecentes, sabía bien que si no se cuidaba las consecuencias podían ser graves. Algo andaba mal y si Kurama no podía detectarlo solo había una persona a quien le confiaría su vida: Sakura Haruno…

.

−Debería llegar en la tarde− Sasuke avivó el fuego que lo calentaba, era invierno y aquel sitio estaba pronto a cubrirse de nieve. Por lo que sabían, los fuertes vientos y las heladas podían durar semanas sin que el sol se hiciera presente, no era un clima muy agradable pero para ambos no suponía ningún esfuerzo resistirlo, no podían nada mas moverse de sitio por una simple tos, menos cuando estaba inspeccionando territorio desconocido.

El aviso a Sakura había sido por insistencia de Sasuke, Naruto estaba empecinado en que podía resistir una semana más hasta que concluyeran su investigación en aquella aldea, Sasuke no lo escuchó, simplemente mandó una carta. Sabían que Sakura era una ninja habilidosa aunque era un poco pretencioso que saliera de la aldea, en donde era vital su estancia, por atender lo que parecía una tos normal.

Por eso cuando la vieron aparecer por entre los árboles, los dos no pudieron evitar mostrar una mueca de inconformidad e incomodidad. Ella era una médico excepcional, capaz de analizar en tiempo record la salud de sus pacientes, no por nada era buscada por todos las aldeas cuando había un enfermo que nadie podía sanar, entonces por el simple hecho de que ella hubiera salido de la aldea a ver a Naruto no era nada bueno. Por más que los quisiera, no abandonaría su lugar para recetarle un jarabe, aunque estaban lejos mantenían comunicaciones esporádica, que ella estuviera allí significaba solo una cosa; que lo que tenía Naruto no era algo simple.

A pesar de la alegría de reencontrarse después de una larga temporada, no pudieron evitar sentirse abrumados por las circunstancias. Naruto seguía viendo bella a Sakura y sin duda de los tres ella seguía conservando un aspecto joven, seguramente debido a la técnica de la antigua Hokage, su cabello rosa le llegaba ahora a la cintura, él por el contrario había ganado algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos que seguían siendo alegres, las comisuras de su boca habían hecho un surco producto de la sonrisa permanente y el paso de los años, no era notorio pero podía percibirse en el ambiente. Sasuke tenía también algunas facciones surcadas, los dos tenían un semblante sereno con la calma que los años añadían al alma.

−Hemos envejecido− dijo Naruto al fin sonriendo.

Sakura se dedicaba a revisar los pulmones, le examinó la garganta y uso el ninjutso médico para detectar alguna anomalía, su semblante serio se relajó un poco al escuchar la voz de su compañero. A dos pasos, Sasuke observaba la escena sin hacer mucho movimiento, Sakura le observó, supo en ese ínstate que probablemente Sasuke tenía una idea y el propia Naruto también.

−Naruto...− Sakura se puso de pie después de hacer todo el chequeo.

−Cenemos, Sakura− la calló el rubio poniéndose su playera− has hecho un largo camino y no has probado bocado.

−Pero…

−Sea lo que sea, creo que seguirá ahí después de media hora− Naruto se giró para poner buscar algo en su mochila, no parecía inquieto, la mirada de Sasuke chocó con la de Sakura, ambos solo asintieron.

Su cena consistía apenas en unas bolas de arroz con algo de té, la plática giró en torno a lo que pasaba en la aldea, su antiguos compañeros, los hijos de su compañeros, lo logros de Sakura y lo bien que prosperaba la aldea.

Cuando terminaron de tomar el té, Sasuke dejó de lado los utensilio ocupados, la noche era especialmente fría, aunque estuvieran abrigados podía sentir calar la frialdad en su cuerpo, durante ese tiempo Naruto había tosido un par de veces nada más. El poncho que Sasuke utilizaba a menudo lo tenía el rubio sobre sus ropas, formando una graciosa vista.

−¿Qué tiene?− rompió al fin aquella atmósfera, Naruto se removió incomodo mientras la ninja adoptaba un semblante poderoso.

−Tienes una fuerte infección en la garganta, pero es no es lo más grave, tus vías respiratoria están inflamadas. Debo hacerte varios análisis para confirmarlo pero… sospecho que padeces la Enfermedad Pulmonar Obstructiva Crónica… Naruto, te digo esto porque es muy grave y es necesario que se te atienda

−Eso no parece bueno− Dijo Naruto mientras la veía fijamente

Sakura se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir, no le gustaba dar malas noticias mucho menos a su amigos, muchísimo menos a ellos dos pero era su deber decirles todo sin ocultarles nada.

−Básicamente, tus vía respiratorias perderán su función, se irán haciendo más lentas hasta que se detengan por completo… puedo darte un tratamiento, pero es una rara enfermedad, poco se sabe, debo investigarla y estar al pendiente de ella. Aun ahora, darte este diagnóstico es apresurado, pero no puedo percibir el flujo continuo y…

−¿Qué sugieres?− el Uchiha parecía estar tranquilo, los tres estaban o parecían tranquilos.

−Te recomiendo que vuelvas a la aldea, Naruto− dijo con parsimonia− allá podré vigilarte de cerca, y estudiar el caso.

−¿Hay cura para esto?− EL rubio ensombreció su sonrisa un momento cuando vio a Sakura flaquear antes de contestar.

−No− respondió. –son pocos los casos que he visto y examinado, no se sabe la causa.

−Entonces no tiene caso que vuelva− contestó rápidamente el rubio. ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

−No lo sé, depende de cada persona, puedes durar años o meses… No sé puede predecir el momento, te sentirás fatigado y con dolores en el pecho, la tos será una constante de ahora en adelante, no podrás hacer misiones que te hagan ejercitarte… Naruto, si vuelves puedo hacer que…

−Calma, Sakura− Naruto se puso de pie y se estiro− no es necesario, los tres sabemos que esto es todo lo que hay.

.

Los siguientes días Naruto parecía tener el mismo humor de siempre, reía y vociferaba, Sakura había decidió quedarse unos días con ellos antes de volver a la aldea, durante ese tiempo el rubio se dejó examinar y tomó todo lo que la médico le daba sin chistar, en aquella choza la Haruno no durmió, todo el tiempo se había dedicado a buscar algo, algunos pergaminos que llevaba no le fueron de utilidad, intentaba pensar donde podría conseguir información útil, quiso romper todo cuando se dio cuenta que no había donde buscar.

El moreno se dedicaba a lo suyo, cazaba ponía fuego y entrenaba durante el día, tomaba algunos minutos para sentarse bajo el árbol a meterse en sus pensamientos antes que Naruto llegará de recolectar algunos frutos.

−Él debe volver a la aldea− Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos, frente a él la ninja le miraba con muda suplica− no puedo hacer nada por él aquí.

−Ya decidió− contestó− nadie puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión, lo sabes.

−¡Morirá si no lo hace!

Decirlo en voz alta le dejo aquel sabor amargo en la boca, Sake abrió los ojos, quizás él tampoco se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta y que su mejor amiga lo dijera había sido un golpe demasiado preciso.

No supo definir lo que siento en ese momento, pero un silencio abrumador se formó entre ello. Llegaron a sentirse solos en el mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

No habían tenido una misión tan larga, visitar las aldeas no era tan cansado como tratar de enmendar viejas rencillas entre aldeanos, dimes y diretes que parecían no tener pies ni cabezas. A Naruto le gustaba platicar con la gente y saber que pasaba en el mundo, Sasuke prefería mantenerse distante y observar, toda la información que recolectaran era enviada a la Hoja.

Habían creado un sistema con Sai para mantenerse en comunicación constante, la técnica de la ex raíz era especialmente buena en espionaje, solo el destinatario podría leer el mensaje.

Acababa de cumplir cerca de diez años de haber dejado atrás la aldea físicamente, viajando juntos parecían ser el equipo perfecto, aunque Naruto no podía estar más de cinco minutos en silencio Sasuke había aprendido a no molestarse por eso.

Nadie nunca supo que pasaba entre ellos, ambos eran unas leyendas en el mundo shinobi, el rumor de que eran pareja se había expendido cono pólvora tiempo atrás pero ahora parecían no prestar atención, después de todo nunca los habían visto de la mano o en una actitud diferente.

Las chicas decían que les parecía difícil imaginar a un hombre como Sasuke en una relación, sea con quien fuere, y a Naruto lo veían tan volátil que creían que en ello último que pensaba era en tener a una pareja que aguantara sus excentricidades.

Lo cierto era que la relación de los dos había madurado de una manera extraña, algunos besos en complicidad con la noche parecían satisfacer su afecto, caricias fugaces o el calor que emanaban al estar en la misma cama. Era casi un pacto mudo no hablar sobre ello, como si todo estuviera claro entre los dos, no necesitaban ponerse un título, no había peleas, celos o reclamos, habían llegado a comprometerse tanto el uno con el otro que nunca les importó dar detalles.

Quizás por eso su relación era más bien nocturna y de la mente, Sasuke confiaba en Naruto, aunque nunca de sus labios había salido una palabra de amor comprendía que el rubio lo sabía, ninguno era propenso a decir otra cosa.

−Pronto te saldrán arrugas− dijo Naruto señalando la frente mientras descansaban después haber corrido por horas, el esfuerzo había brindado sus frutos y habían logrado cruzar la frontera del país de la Roca al amanecer – Serás un anciano muy terrible.

Aquel día era primavera, el sol les brindaba una calidez que pronto extrañarían pues tendrían que mudarse, la mañana se antojaba tranquila, quizás por eso Sasuke se inclinó lo suficiente como para rozar los labios que sonreían bobamente, era una caricia demasiado atrevida para ambos que no estaba acostumbrados a darse muestras de afecto en cuento salía el sol.

−Siempre he sido terrible− contestó seriamente.

El rubio abrió tan grande los ojos que no pudo reaccionar enseguida, sus labios aún tenían la sensación cálida de Sasuke, apenas había sido un pequeño roce pero sintió su rostro arder como nunca, hacer eso con él era tan vergonzoso que pensó que ni siquiera cuando se besaron por primera vez había sentido eso, era el sol, la claridad, el momento, la acción que no era pasional sino de ternura, no lo sabía que no pudo mirarlo a la cara por el resto del camino.

 **.**

 **.**

Sintió que su temperatura corporal se elevó cuando se siento a Solas con Sasuke, tenían un año desde que se habían empezado a viajar juntos, no era la primera vez que estaban en esa situación pero podía cortar la atmósfera, no se atrevía ni siquiera a respirar. Llovía, era verano, su jornada había sido extenuante, recolectar información no era tan emocionante como cansada, en aquella cueva la humedad de filtraba terriblemente y el calor era insoportable. Su ropa empapada solo lograría enfermarlos.

Sasuke a un lado mantenía una seriedad insoportable y Naruto dudo por un instante de su propia cordura, había aceptado desde hacía mucho tiempo que estaba enamorado de su compañero, no era que esperara que le correspondiera, ni siquiera tenía en mente algo como eso, para él, estar enamorado solo significaba proteger a una persona y eso es lo que siempre había hecho, por lo mismo se extrañaba que ahora sintiera eso. A sus dieciocho años había probado los sabores del desamor aunque nunca por mucho tiempo, un beso o dos con gente por la que no sentía nada.

−Deja de mirarme, idiota.

Naruto quiso gritarle que no lo estaba viendo, pero tragó grueso ante el descubrimiento; Sasuke molesto le excitaba más, verle entrecerrar los ojos y elevar su voz hacia que sintiera un entumecimiento en sus piernas. Tragándose su rabia giró su rostro al otro lado, la lluvia caía afuera de manera torrencial.

−Naruto− la voz de Sasuke le hizo pegar un grito, giro a verlo sorprendido, él le observaba sin tener a la vista un motivo por el cual hablarle.

−¿Qué pasa? – la confusión estaba en su rostro aun rojo por aquellos pensamientos que lo habían asaltado.

−Nada− dijo entre dientes el Uchiha, Naruto no supo que responder a eso, parecía estar de un humor extraño.

−Oye − con horror notó que se acercaba a él y tomaba asiento a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto, su pelo mojado y largo le escurría en el rostro, se había quitado la camisa, su rostro giró a ver al rubio que lo miraba mudo− ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Aquella pregunta no necesito explicación, Sasuke ni siquiera le dio tiempo de procesar nada, simplemente junto su boca con la de él. Aquel beso fue tan torpe que casi pudieron reírse de ellos mismos.

−Esto− dijo Sasuke cuando decidió que era necesario aclararlo,− No te atrevas a decir que es solo sexo…

El Uzumaki solo asintió antes de sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando sintió la mano de sauce atrás de su nuca para jalarlo a él.

 **.**

 **.**

−¡Estás loco si crees que te iras!− Gritó Sakura agarrando a Naruto de su playera− La aldea te necesita, eres el héroe de la aldea, del mundo, sin ti esto podría desmoronarse.

−Calma, sakura− clamó Naruto aterrado, −No es para tanto, considero que mi papel en la aldea esta hecho, y…

−¿Y tu sueño de ser Hokage? ¿Vas a dejarlo así como así después de luchar tanto?− Soltó a su amigo más calmada, comprendía a Naruto pero por dentro sentía que aquello era un error, Naruto iba tras Sasuke, dejaba atrás sus sueños por seguir a su amigo, a la larga sentía que se arrepentiría de hacerlo.

−¿Qué dices? Claro que es mi sueño siempre quise que supieran quien soy, que me llamaran por mi nombre, que no actuaran como si no existiera…

− Ahora, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que te den el cargo, Tsunada me ha dicho que…

−Quiero proteger a mi aldea por sobre todas las cosas, no los estoy abandonado, sé que piensas que me voy por Sasuke pero no es así, me voy por mí porque quiero hacerlo, no estoy huyendo, quiero ver el mundo y saber de él, proteger a la Hoja con todo lo que tengo, con lo que sé hacer, y quiero protegerlo a él también, ahora más que nunca necesita quien este a su lado.

La mujer cruzó los brazos y sonrió con lastima, de verdad que Naruto era ingenuo, ella sabía de los sentimientos que el rubio guardaba por Sasuke, era probable que ni siquiera Naruto lo supiera bien, le aterraba la idea que resultaran heridos, ellos eran su familia, solo necesitan un pequeño empujón para echarlo todo a perder o para ganarlo todo. La mirada decidida de Naruto le daba calma, incluso si supiera que iba a ser herido seguramente tomaría la misma decisión.

−Ambos son tan tontos− dijo entre risas mientras se relajaba.

La aldea se encontraba en relativa paz, el ir y venir de las personas era agotador, mucha gente se aglomeraba a los alrededores para ver al héroe de la aldea, Naruto no se daba abasto en atenderlo, en ayudar en lo que podía, entrenaba en lo pequeños ratos libres que tenía. Aquel día estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de cuando eran apenas genin, suspiro con melancolía, aquel era su lugar favorito.

El cielo despejado era un buen augurio, según él que nada sabía de eso, pero le gustaba pensar que sí y se armaba sus propio bueno o malos augurios, y aquel día era sin duda uno bueno, no había mentido cuando le dijo a Sakura que estaba decidido, no era una decisión fácil, no era como si dejar a su familia no fuera doloroso, pero había aprendido que la vida era tomar decisiones todo el tiempo y ya había elegido su dirección, nunca sabría qué pasaría si se quedaba pero trataba de no pensar en eso.

Arriba, un ave trinó a su alrededor y sonrió un poco. Tomó unos segundos para cerrar los ojos. La semana había sido tan extenuante que no tenía muchas fuerzas de nada. Se dirigió a su cuarto solo para encontrar a Sakura con una maleta en su mano.

−Se te ha hecho tarde.− murmuró la Haruno− Sasuke salió hace unos minutos. No pierdas el tiempo− decía mientras le arrojaba la mochila.

Naruto solo pudo correr a abrazarla fuertemente darle las gracias atropelladamente mientras agitaba la mano en señal de adiós.

−Sí que son tontos− murmuró, aunque quiso evitar llorar una lagrima salió de sus ojos verdes, la limpió deprisa y empezó a caminar−Me pregunto cuando se darán cuenta…

Parados sobre la roca de los Hokages, los dos shinobis admiraban la grandeza de la aldea que los había visto crecer.

−No deberías hacer esto− musitó el Uchiha sin verlo− tu lugar está en la aldea.

Naruto sonrió mientras daba la media vuelta y empezaba a alejarse.

−Incluso si así fuera, he decidido hacer de este viaje mi lugar ahora…

−Volveremos algún día− dijo Sasuke no muy convencido,− volverás…

−Volveré a dejar mi último aliento aquí, eso no se discute− contestó Naruto acelerando el paso. Sasuke no dijo nada pero le siguió, en el horizonte se dibujaba aun la salida del sol.

 **.**

 **.**

Entró a la celda donde Sasuke estaba, amarrado de pies, en la mano un sello especial para evitar su movilidad y con los ojos vendados, por alguna extraña razón no sintió lastima por él, aquel era apenas las medidas de seguridad a las que el ex vengador había accedido a tener, por el héroe del mundo ninja habían hecho una excepción con él, aunque no tenía idea de qué decirle así que solo se sentó frente a él, los barrotes que los separaban. Había pasado seis meses desde que la guerra había finalizado, las aldeas habían hecho el pacto formal, aunque Tsunade seguía siendo la Hokage corría el rumor de que Kakashi pronto seria el siguiente líder. Tsunade era la encargada de hacer funcionar el brazo de Naruto, aunque su movilidad estaba aún en un cuarenta por ciento, ella le había asegurado que tendría el ciento por ciento de funcionalidad en algunos meses con el tratamiento adecuado.

Sasuke había rechazado la oferta, era su manera de redimirse de alguna manera, verse incompleto como estaba por dentro.

−Saldrás en seis meses− comenzó Naruto− por supuesto depende de cómo te… comportes estando aquí, te harán análisis de sangre y…

−Naruto− la voz de Sasuke resonó por toda la celda− cuando salga me iré de la aldea. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

La proposición tomó por sorpresa al visitante, no podía verlo a los ojos pero no parecía estar bromeando, él no era de los que bromeaban con eso. Sintió la garganta secarse.

−Tienes todo este tiempo para pensarlo, cuando salga, te esperaré en la montaña de los Hokages…

−¿Por qué quieres que vaya?

Entonces pudo percibir apenas una sonrisa en el rostro siempre serio de su mejor amigo.

−… Porque el mundo se ve mejor a través de tus ojos…

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

Comprendan a esta pobre alma que ha hecho lo posible por cumplir esta misión. HinataYaoi, créeme que sufrí con esto, hice y deshice, imaginé muchos posibles escenarios pero solo este pude plasmar, se quedó en un leve intento de romance aun así espero te haya gustado al menos un poco.

La enfermedad que menciono es real, es crónica pero las consecuencias son inventos míos, no investigue a fondo.

Es todo de mi parte, saludos acalorados desde mi bello Acapulco,


End file.
